Breeding love
by analovesyaoi4ever
Summary: This is a sasunaru story. Sasuwolf and Narufox. Sasuke is possessive, protective, sweet. Naruto is cute loving timid and innocent. Will the two be together forever? Find out. Mpreg, lemons. (its still me setsuno mami the owner of this fanfiction, i can't acces my account so i created another one and pls. review here)
1. prolouge

**Authors note : I am setsuno mami. I can't access my account so I made another one**.

Prologue

* * *

Demons animals and normal animal is is special and had the ability to transform in a human form. double times the power plus can talk in or not in human form, while normal animals can't and had been hunted to be eaten by them.

The fox demons were the strongest and most beautiful animals in the forest and has been protecting the others from danger. They welcome everyone to their kingdom giving everyone a chance to start a new peaceful life. They depend on how many tails they have and has been ruled by a nine tailed fox, they are only two to three numbers of nine tailed fox and is powerful enough to control half of the land but as a protector. They look after helpless animals and in return they respect them.

But suddenly the wolf demons lead by Uchiha Madara, one of the greediest and strongest pack on the other side of the land attack everyone by killing, selling them to become slave to be rich, the fox demons wanted to stop them but one by one the weak ones was killed and hunted until they were nothing left, one nine tailed fox stand up to them to let the others escape with his family for kits is too young to fight. He fought ,killed many wolves to buy time and he died facing the leader with little strength on defending the weak ones. The Uchiha's took over their land ruling greedily.

As time pass by, the Uchiha clan has been murdered by an army of snake demons who want to rule the same land. His name is orochimaru, of course each clan fought each other to death.

The snake retreat when he was the only one left to survive and only two survivor lived on the Uchiha clan, they have promised to theirselves to kill the snake for revenge and restore their clan.

the two of them had a village that the Uchiha clan left formed by different species of animal, who they two trained for war and decided to form an army to be ready if an enemy attack and to protect there village. The two brought peace in their land that no Uchiha has ever done. Even though everyone is happy but their princes lived to suffer for the lost of their beloved ones that had been killed and closed their hearts to each and everyone.

Little did they know that somewhere hidden in the forest live two of the most beautiful last fox that has a heart of gold and can change the lifestyle of their beloved princes.

* * *

**authors note: its no my fault that i cant access my account kay.**


	2. Chapter 1 : meeting you

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a nice quite beautiful day to everyone but as soon as the younger prince passed by with black eyes scanning the area, every girl in the town begin to drool and blush by looking at him. he was in his human form with black ears that stand out on his black hair, those pale creamy skin showed how beautiful it matches his dark shirt and baggy black pants with a tail poking out.

His name was Uchiha Sasuke a Handsome prince who is deemed by everyone but didn't pay any attention on them because nothing interest him. today he is going to the forest to meet his older brother for some training, they always do this if his aniki had some free time for he always was busy dealing business to the other kingdom. Although he has his own teacher but a pervert holding an orange porn book who was always late for 3 hours. don't know where he spends his time but its not something good and you don't want to see it.

He arrived at the training ground where he can relax a little and ease his stress because he don't like people staring at him and it made him uncomfortable.

"Brother" he said spotting his older brother Uchiha itachi in his human form, he looks like Sasuke with long hair tied in a low ponytail with black ears as his face had a charismatic look. Like Sasuke he has black hair and black eyes who was wearing a dark blue top and black jeans while a black tail hanging and pale skin.

"Little brother your here" itachi said and Sasuke nodded in response following his older brother who had start walking to drive them deeper to the forest and start today's training. They arrived at a magnificent lake where some animals who lived away from the village to drink or to relax and have some picnic near the spot.

Itachi took a deep breath breath to smell the smooth scent of the air. He fluttered his eyes close and began to feel his surroundings and relaxed at the cool breeze hitting his skin which the wind carries.

Sasuke too closed his eyes and breath deeply before opening, this lake spot has been always making him at ease even though not many people come here for they are busy or just lazy to walk in this area but to Sasuke it's one of his favorite place.

"today's training is hunting prey" itachi said as Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I already know how to hunt so what's the point" itachi just continued to feel his surroundings still eyes close.

"Hunting is very important in training, it will enhance your observing, patience, speed and attack. We're catching a prey besides I want to spend my time to have fun for the day before I go into my trip" opening his eyes and eyed his little brother with their eyes glancing at each other before nodding and transformed to an animal before disappearing to work on their skills.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-elsewhere-xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile a cute little golden nine tailed fox playing in the open fields trying catching a little blue butterfly, he followed it until he bump into the legs of a red haired demon in his human form with red white tipped ears and nine tails that is covered by the robe for he didn't notice him because he was busy playing catch.

"Hey! Kit I'm going to disappear for a while okay. Just please stay here near our den, if you're hungry there food that i collected but you can hunt for yourself and don't go to far" said the man named kyuubi, little fox Naruto whined and flattening his golden white tip ears in his head but nodded before jumping on his big brothers arm and licked his face, the said man just giggled.

" I know you hate when i go somewhere far but I'll help us make money if i work so be careful in here okay!" he said touching gently the snout of the blond fox with his finger earning another lick in his face "bye kyuu" said the small fox in his arms with a sweet and caring voice to kyuubi.

Kyuubi smiled lovingly "bye little bro" he put the little one on the ground as he start pawing the petal of a daisy flower growing in the fields. The red haired man followed Naruto with his gaze before he left and disappeared deep within the forest to travel in another town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The younger Uchiha wolf was not happy. Why you ask? It's because he haven't spotted a single demon or an animal in sight, maybe this is the part of the land feared by many demons because rumors say there is a vicious beast living around in this area. But for him this is the opportunity to prove his strength that he's more powerful than his brother was.

He started sniffing and looking around to find some trace or scent that will lead him to the he was looking around he caught a scent but not just any scent, a scent of a demon that smells of a fresh flower blooming in the sun light with a mixed fragrance of lemon, mango and mint making his body grow hot, his claws and teeth lengthen and tail swishing like whip with his black eyes became red with three comas spinning wildly in excitement to get more closer to this heavenly smell.

Without waiting his feet moved fast on there own running towards as the soft fragrance filling his senses, his member became erect and twitching in anticipation. Never in his life he felt such joy just by this scent and he won't let it go even if he had to keep it to himself.

His feet carried him as he past many trees, bushes and stuff until his eyes saw light that leads to a clear field, he jump up of the bush and landed on his feet gracefully before coming in a complete halt.

There was a beautiful nine tailed fox kit laughing and running in the field chasing a butterfly or pawing on a flower. The golden fur look so silky dancing with the sweet voice of the submissive laughter send a shiver of pleasure on down his spines. Nine tails sways gracefully behind the happy kit. the fox drank when he was tired, there on a small water fall flowing into the pond where the kit was drinking. His white tip ears twitched in alert of feeling someone watching him before looking at Sasuke's way.

The wolf's heart stop beating for a moment and his whole world seemed to have paused. The fox was staring in him with cerulean eyes that sparkles with a confused and fear look.

Fear? why would he be afraid of him. But of course if some stranger suddenly appeared without you noticing it would be scary if you can't protect yourself, so Sasuke snap out of his fantasy and took a deep breath 'okay I have to take it slowly to not scare the little one' he thought before forcing his body to standing still for his body is still hot and was ready to jump on the fox.

"don't be afraid I won't hurt you" Sasuke said as he slowly took a step forward but as soon a he did the kit took a step back trembling. He stopped on his track observing the kit. He was quivering furiously and it looks like he would run away. So Sasuke tried again slowly "little one it's okay" he said in a sultry voice but the fox flinch before turning around and ran away from him.

This shocked Sasuke, he was so careful not to scare the kit but he look so fragile and when a slightest bit of injury hit him he would break, But that didn't stop him from chasing the smaller demon. In full speed he was behind of the fox in no time and the kit looked back at him more frighten not realizing there was a cliff.

The wolf noticed the cliff and panicked in his mind but Uchiha's don't panicked. That was when the golden fox stumble upon a rock and fall forward to the cliff but thanks to Sasuke's speed he strides quickly to catch the falling demon, he grab the golden fox by the scurf of his neck using his mouth and proceed in jumping high to reach the other side.

When they reach the other side, Sasuke landed by staggering a little and signed in relief before putting the whimpering kit down in between him within his back. his blue eyes still close from fear.

The wolf look down at the fox with a worried look, why would the kit be so scared? He Didn't know what to do to comfort the fox so he did what his mother do when he was sad or had a bruise. he gently licked the smaller demons face and gave a tremble when the taste of the fox reached his tongue. he purred at how the fox is so delicious even when it was just his fur and the smell is even more lovely up close.

Feeling him relax a little, the kit slowly look at him in hesitation with an innocent and confused look on those beautiful cerulean eyes. He smiled -for the first time in years- as the fox begin accept him a little and said.

"Hello cub, you should really be careful next time"

* * *

Cub - it can be a young fox bears loins and other carnivorous mammals.

Authors note; please Review to have more chapters. I'm slow at writing because the concept is complicated when you are writing two stories. Also sorry for the missing words. It's the doc manager fault.


	3. Chapter 2 : spending time together

Chapter 2

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto a golden nine tailed fox, age 16 years and lived in the deep -forbidden- forest with his brother Uzumaki kyuubi a red nine tailed fox who is 21 years old and never had a lover for these past 5 years when he was in his first heat.

Speaking of heat, Naruto has reach the right age to have his first heat. He's a submissive male like his older brother and was afraid that he would be abuse like when he was little by the demons that live near the forbidden area -what the others called it- which where he sometimes hunt a food by himself when his brother is away cause there are not many animals that live in their part of the forest.

The golden fox was having the time of his life. He was able to do anything he want with his brother away but I'll be lonely for a few days without him. For then first few hour he was running to catch some butterfly and playing with the petal of the flower until he was tired. He walk slowly to the pond where a small waterfall was pouring.

He drank greedily the water for being so tired then noticed a gaze piercing through his petite body and look at where the gaze is from. There a wolf standing staring at him hungrily with fur shimmering in the sunlight and dancing with the soft wind blowing around them. His eyes are deep red but turned to black on a second (Sasuke didn't noticed) was so beautiful to look at. the demons feature and body structure attracted him so much wanting it to protect his fragile form and cover him with warmth. The wolf was so handsome and with his perfectly form tone muscles.

He snapped himself out of his dazed state. he look at the wolf with fear and confusion when he remembered what his brother said and his experience with some demons who hurt him. Naruto tremble he didn't want to get hurt again especially with a wolf who's so strong to take him out any minute.

He noticed that the wolf flickered slightly and took a deep breath before saying to him " don't be afraid I won't hurt you" the wolf took a step forward and Naruto took a step back trembling fear. Most of them always says that but the truth is they just wanna hurt him painfully. He quivered tremendously what will he do to him? Many things came to his mind.

" little one it's okay " the black wolf demon said in a sultry voice that send shiver down his spine. The voice was soft and has no dark intention mixed into it but he still didn't trust him. Naruto flinch and run away. He tried to run fast to avoid him. He look back and he saw the wolf run after him and began to panic inside causing his body to tremble more, before he could turn to look at the front he stumble on a rock causing him to fly to the cliff he didn't notice.

Naruto was so scared he was going to fall down and he is not going to survive it with this small body when suddenly a mouth grabbed the scruff of his neck dragging him to the other side of the land.

He didn't know what's going to happen to him so he closed his eyes. He felt the wolf stagger before signing a relief and put him down on the ground in his back. His body was quivering furiously. What would the wolf do to him? Why does it has to be him.

Surprise that the other demon licked his face. he felt something warm building up inside of him and the wolf purred near his ear giving his body a shudder. Why is the wolf doing this? Why didn't he hurt Naruto? Naruto hesitantly look up at the demon with confused eyes before the black demon said.

"Hello cub, you should really be careful next time" the smile suited the other demon more than anything and smiled back lovingly.

Sasuke was so happy inside when the little one smiled so lovingly to him. It made his heart flutter seeing that he was trusting him little by little.

"my name is Uchiha Sasuke, so kit what's your?" Sasuke said gently not to scare him. He didn't know what it was that was making him feel so comfortable and so possessive or even protective to the kit.

"N-Naruto Uzu-uzumaki" Naruto to said shyly to the other demon.

"Hmmm Naruto huh, it fits you...so much" he said the last part in Naruto's ear seductively making the blond shudder in the dangerous yet sweet and caring tone.

"T-thank you and I'm sorry if I ran away" Naruto said sad and scared. Sasuke smiled again the kit is so caring, honest ,kind and lovable especially beautiful inside and out.

He knows because he apologized to his action that was a normal thing to do.

"Naru-chan it's okay, I would had done the same thing like you" the blond blush at his statement on calling him 'Naru-chan. Before he could say anything the wolf turned back to his human state. 'Wow look at those muscles they're so fully develop and thick' Naruto wondered off on his mind. Sasuke has now ebony black hair that spikes up on the back of his head with black pointy ears. His black eyes shimmering looking down at him with such caring eyes that has a hint of love in it. His skin was colored creamy white with a broad chest and tall body wearing a black shirt and jean huddling protectively around him.

Naruto was in awe and unconsciously shift to his other form and now he was now a petite boy beneath the young Uchiha. He reach up his right hand up and caress the smooth pale cheek gently receiving a delightful purr on the wolf boy who was in a muse not long ago and begin to lean in his touch. Naruto felt an electric shock run through his body. He never felt like this before even when he touch other demons like his friends or his big brother.

The blond smiled and moved his hand gliding down to Sasuke's neck where he saw a mark that look like three comas trap inside a circle. Curious as he is, he touched it gently receiving a moan from the boy and tilted his head for the blond to touch it more.

Sasuke sight became blurry as all he could see is his own little kitsune who transformed. Naruto's head now has shoulder length golden hair and white tip ears openly resting on the ground and now was wearing a knee length triangle styled kimono that fell of his shoulder exposing his drool-worthy creamy tanned shoulder and legs that look like and feel like silk if been touched. Sasuke didn't notice when Naruto reached out his hand to touch his check but purred when he gain his senses and felt so comfortable as ever 'oh my god his skin is so silky smooth' he thought and lean in the blonds touch. Naruto then slide his hand from his cheek to neck where his Uchiha mark rested and moaned when the delicate fingers touch it.

The truth is, the mark has never been that sensitive before, we'll until now when Naruto touch it. It's been touch by his parents -when they were alive- and his brother -annoying him- and it didn't made him feel of what he feel now but never in his life it felt so good that send shivers down his spine.

Meanwhile Naruto is busy tracing the mark, Sasuke got to action and lean in to lick the tanned neck as Naruto gave a surprised look and let out a soft moan.

" Naruto, your touches are making me hot all over " the raven purred before scooping Naruto in his arms and lifted him bridal style -who is surprisingly light as a feather- that made the blond blush before standing up to look for a way to get back on the other side of the cliff.

Naruto is being nervous. He never had anyone carry him so gingerly except his brother of course. Naruto look around, he knew this place very well thought sometimes he gets on an accident.

" Sasuke lets go that way " he pointed at the bridge rock that was 20 meters away from them. Sasuke smiled before nodding in response and begin to walk to the bridge.

The wolf let Naruto down when they reach the fields after crossing the bridge and walk through forest to the clearing. Naruto begin to giggle as he played on the patch of flowers gathering in the center of the field. Sasuke look at Naruto with ecstasy and joined the fox.

" Naruto would you like to play with me " the wolf said as Naruto's eyes widen with happiness and nodded in approval.

" of course Sasuke, it would be delightful " the two begin to chase other with no care in the world in their animal form. They hunt for food. They ended up swim in the pond -in human form- with there clothes on where they accidentally fell when Naruto lost his balance who grab on to Sasuke dragging the raven with him. They dried themselves up with the towels that Naruto's brother left him in the den and sleep peacefully for half an hour on the futon and blanket.

when Naruto and Sasuke wake up they notice that the two of them are naked and hugging before pulling themselves apart from each other and blush on embarrassment. They slept on each others arm naked. (Nothing happened Kay) they didn't bother to bring it up and forget about it but they kinda like the warmth they received from each other and the comfortable position of holding possessively on each others arms.

Naruto and Sasuke was so happy together although they had a little teasing to each other when Sasuke called Naruto a 'dobe' and for Sasuke from Naruto is 'teme'. They really did wish for time to stop to be together even thought they only meet each others for a few hours but it feels like they had known each other for decades.

The raven noticed that sun is already setting so he called up to Naruto and said that he have to go. Sasuke said goodbye to Naruto " aww your going already" Naruto pout and Sasuke licked his lips in the delicious sight of those pink-plumped-kissable lips.

" don't worry Naruto because I will come tomorrow again so you have to be careful when your alone and don't go out of your den if its dark " Sasuke said worried about the blond. Maybe, he could ask his brother to begone for a while until Naruto's brother come back. So Sasuke decided to stay tomorrow after he inform his brother his plans.

" okay teme don't be so overprotective " Naruto smiled brightly before running of to his den. Sasuke just smiled and watched Naruto crawled on the bushes where his den lies and said "dobe, my dobe"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxother timexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kyuubi was walking around to get to the other village with a cloak covered his whole body from head to toe. Suddenly he was attack and fell forward to the ground in his stomach. Whoever this is, is gonna pay.

The red haired fox felt the animal shift. He must have returned to his human form and had a hand pinned his wrist on the ground.

" what a lovely scent you have dear one " his captor's voice has a disgusting sound making himself wanting to puke.

* * *

Ana ; sorry took so long but pls. Be nice when reviewing and read my ' For you only' story and review for more chapters.


End file.
